


Indesposed

by TrollianLegacies



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dubious Consent, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Light Bondage, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Oral Sex, Short, Smut, okay working on it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-22 06:42:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2498351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrollianLegacies/pseuds/TrollianLegacies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Friends help friends out; you scratch my back, I scratch yours. Except it's not backscratching. ;) Short story, based on my previous work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Indesposed

The block was dark, save for the gentle glow given off by the recuperacoon installed along one side. It was cool, calm, the silence occasionally interrupted by the subtle _gloops_ and _gurgles_ of the constantly circulating sopor. One wall was adorned with a multitude of movie posters, all romcoms. Scattered about the block were various articles of clothing, dishware, plastic disk cases, and the occasional odd book; it was obvious the inhabitant had no issue with clutter. A few piles of cushions lined the wall besides the recuperacoon. The figure in the recuperacoon stirred, it's eyes gradually forcing themselves open. Yellow eyes with red-flecked irises scanned their environment wearily before shutting. The troll sat up, the sopor sliding easily off of his skin, cascading back into the pool in which he sat. Shivering, he pulled himself out of the hull and onto the cool ground, stumbling around as he looked for suitable, clean clothing. He cursed under his breath as he staggered towards his desk whilst attempting to get his shirt on around his horns, his face turning increasingly darker hues of red as the cloth rubbed against the small, brightly-colored protrusions. Wholly irritated, the troll made his way to his desk, powering on his hivetop, his hand feeling around the shelves and between the wires for something. Retrieving a small, grey cylindrical capsule, he uncapped it and tilted the tube back into his mouth. Nothing. He stared into the capsule and shook it with frustration.

"... It's too fucking early for this shit." He sighed and shut off the hivetop, resigned to his fate as the empty capsule clattered away.

* * *

Terezi turned away from the noose she was tying around Liason Pumpkinsnuffle to check her vibrating husktop. Evidently someone hadn't gotten the memo that court was in session. She licked the screen in a huff, wondering who it was that was delaying the proceedings. Well, what a surprise, it was Leijon, no doubt calling to request another roleplay session or to talk more about Terezi's ex-matesprite. Irked somewhat by the idea of more talking about Vantas, she reluctantly took the call, pressing it between her shoulder and her ear as she finished the noose. 

"Nepeta?" 

"Hey Terezi, I know you're purrobably busy and I'm sososososososoooo very sorry about bothering you but I really need your help right now." 

"Alright, well spit it out then." 

"Well, the whole day Karkitty's been kind of... weird." Terezi snorted, amused at the notion of a 'normal' Karkat. 

"How so?" 

"He's been all touchy and stuff, like actually not being a complete asshole all the time. And he's been kind of..." 

"Kind of what?" 

"A few minutes ago he just kind of... came onto me, I think." 

"He- Karkat did what?" Terezi stood up, actually curious as to Nepeta's current situation. 

"I'm not really sure, we were just sitting on the couch, watching some other dumb romcom, and he started talking to me about having lived together fur some time now, and about matespriteships and relationships and stuff." 

"Karkat? Short, in both height and temper?" 

"Yeah, really. Would I efurr lie to you Terezi?" 

"Sure, sure, whatever. Keep going, I wanna hear what he did." Terezi walked over to her calender, licking the various weeks present. Yucky asparagus, citrusy orange, yummy grapes (Eridan's favorite day), and- Ahh, that's why. Terezi grinned, debating on whether she should say anything to the clearly oblivious Nepeta. How the hell did she not know anyways? 

"Well, as he was talking, he started getting really, _really_ close, like I could smell him, and he smelled so, sooo nice, just this really _good_ smell, and I was just so surprised that I just let him keep going and then he kissed me." 

"And? C'mon, just fucking tell me already Leijon." 

"I... I slapped him." 

"Yes!" Terezi cackled with glee as she tossed the traitorous Pumpkinsuffle out the window. Gog she wished she had been there to see his face. 

"And I- I kinda tied him up. To a chair." 

"Ooh, kinky. Damn Nepeta, I didn't think you rolled that way." 

"No, not like that, I- I didn't know what to do, and it was really nice, but then he tried pulling my shirt off and I kind of panicked... so..." Terezi giggled again, thoroughly bemused. 

"So? Nepeta, are you asking me for my blessing here?" 

"What?! No! I just... I didn't really know what to do after I tied him up, and I'm just... I just thought that you might be able to help." 

"Hmm." On one hand, Terezi thought that letting Nepeta try and figure it out on her own would be pretty funny. Convincing Nepeta to let her come over and take care of it herself would be fun too; Karkat tied to a chair? Desperate and horny? Now _that_ would be a fun night. But... The teal-blood sighed, forcing the notion out of her head; Nepeta was a nice troll, and Terezi definitely owed the girl one. 

"First off, I find it hard to believe you haven't figured it out before now. Second, here's what's been going on..." 

* * *

Nepeta snuck a nervous peek at the short, hunched-over troll before pulling back, leaning against the wall. Maybe she could just leave him there, let him cool off for an hour or so and then let him go. She wrung her tail nervously, knowing there was no easy way out of this no matter how much she tried to deny. She didn't even know why she was so apprehensive about the whole thing anyways, wasn't it what she had wanted all along? Gosh, why did feelings have to be so _complex_? Taking a deep breath, she summoned up all of the confidence she could muster and stepped out from behind the corner. 

The crimson-blooded troll kept gaze averted as Nepeta strode towards him from across the block. In fact, it wasn't until the very moment that she seemed to be sitting on his lap that he looked up in shock. Her tail flicking swiftly from side to side, she gazed down at his wide eyes and open mouth with glee; it was very rare that Karkat was ever truly surprised or shocked. Grinning, she wrapped her arms around his neck and delicately sat down on his bulge, taking care to rub up against the prominent bulge in his pants. 

"You okay?" 

Nepeta snickered at Karkat's attempt to form coherent speech and hugged him tightly, pressing his face into her chest, humming happily. Gosh, it just felt so _good_ to cuddle, though by the sound he was making Karkat didn't agree. Still laughing, she tangled her fingers in his hair and trailed her fingertips along the stripes of his horns, eliciting what sounded like a squeak from her captive. She relinquished her grip, allowing Karkat to breath, smirking at how red his cheeks were. No way was she going to let him go now, this was just too gogdamn fun! 

"Now, about that kiss earlier..." She cupped his cheeks in her hands and brought his trembling lips up to hers, pressing closely up against the helpless troll as they kissed. Purring her approval, she casually bit her partner's lip as she engaged in a somewhat one-sided make-out session, pressing almost lazily against him. She smiled and slid her hands all over, running them up his shirt and behind his back to play with his adorable little horns, especially appreciating the little sounds he made when she ground down against his bulge. Every little rub, every gyration of her hips brought out new noises from her plaything. Terezi was right, it _was_ kinda fun having 'prey' to play with. 

After a few kisses and a lot of grinding later, Nepeta felt the poor troll had endured enough. "Mmwa!" She grinned and idly ran her fingers through his hair again as she admired her handiwork; his face was an incredible shade of red, his hair was a mess, and damn did she feel good. Her eyes continued their leisurely path down his heaving chest to the sizable lump in his pants. A little nervous now, she tentatively reached down, painstakingly pulling down the zipper. Wide-eyed, she gently pulled down the folds of his boxers down around his bulge. It would be a lie to say she was surpurrised; really, what had she been expecting? Teal? Yet, despite its divergent hue... "...not so nubby after all, are you Karkitty?" She grinned slyly and rubbed his thighs teasingly. She marveled at its warmth as she wrapped her fingers around his bulge, giving it an experimental stroke. Karkat's hips bucked up slightly in response, his face revealing his uncontrollable lust. 


End file.
